


College Drags

by hinatahajimetxt



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, College AU, Depression, Drinking, F/F, F/M, M/M, Partying, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatahajimetxt/pseuds/hinatahajimetxt
Summary: As a second year college student, things couldn't feel more out of control. Between failing classes, having an annoying roommate, and falling in love with his best friend after a bad break up- Hajime Hinata doesn't really know what to do. Nor does he really try to do anything. His lax attitude will be the death of him.





	1. one.

Even though tears blurred my vision, I could still tell that he was absolutely adorable. The boy sitting on my bed smoking originally came to check up on me— I assume he just needed a place to smoke. Second blunt and he’s faded. Maybe I was high by association, but I didn’t care. I crawled over to him. His back was to me, politely not blowing smoke towards me. My hand latched onto his wrist, bringing my face over his shoulder I let my lips close around the blunt. Shuichi stopped his mumbling and stared over at me as I took a drag. His lips were slightly parted as I blew out the smoke above us. 

“Thanks for checking up on me, Shuichi.” I stated, resting my head on his shoulder. My voice was still rough from all the crying when he had called. 

Shuichi just stared at me. His beautiful golden eyes studied my face— which was probably a bit puffy. Maybe I was a little red. Who knew? The boy turned a bit towards me and took a drag. Our eyes never left each other’s. After switching hands that was holding the blunt, Shuichi tilted my chin up and placed his slightly chapped lips on mine. Exhaling as I inhaled, my mind wandered to how he always got good shit everytime. Maybe I was already high and that’s why it tasted fine— not that it lingered in my mouth for long, I exhaled the smoke out above us again. This time Shuichi took a long drag— practically finishing the blunt— and shotgunned the smoke to me. This time I kept our lips pressed together as I exhaled, letting the smoke that didn’t escape to flow back into Shuichi’s mouth. The smoke was exchanged between us until there was no smoke left. 

I grabbed the little piece of the blunt that he had left and put it out on the ashtray next to my bed. Wordlessly, I pinned Shuichi to the middle of my bed, getting completely over him. Subconsciously, I licked at my lips looking down at the gorgeous boy underneath me. 

“Ha-Hajime?” Shuichi looked up at me wide eyed. 

God don’t look at me like that.

“Mm?” I raised my brow. 

He looked anyway except at me. Watching his eyes dart around was almost amusing. “Are we going to… you know?” His eyes finally landed on mine and I almost sighed in relief. No matter how girly his eyes were there was something not-so-innocent about them. 

You were crying about something like two minutes ago, you perv.

Leaning down, I kissed the corner of his mouth. “Only if you want to.” 

He muttered out a quiet, “Well how can I say no?” 

To which I laughed at only because he sounded so cute. I knew my best friend was anything but innocent. But, fuck, if he’s always like this in bed I can see why his booty calls get attached. I just wanted to stare at his pink face forever. Leaning down to his ear, I said, “I want you to show me what that tongue piercing can do, okay?” However, I licked at his earlobe before he could answer. 

Shuichi shivered underneath me and I gently bit at his earlobe. His legs shifted as he suppressed a whimper. Fuck. Kissing down his jawline, I finally made it back to his lips. I intertwined our fingers, keeping his hands pinned above his head as I licked at his bottom lip. The boy shyly poked at my tongue with his. Teasing his tongue with mine, I lured his tongue into my mouth. The metal of his piercing wasn’t cold, like some people assume—no. It was warm and smooth. I enjoyed the feeling of just slowly rolling my tongue over it. Accidentally I ended up taking over the kiss and pushed his tongue back into his mouth. I felt every inch of his wet mouth. Suddenly, he began to squirm a lot underneath me. He needed air. 

Jesus, Hajime, let the kid breathe.

With my face heating up, I pulled away from Shuichi slowly. My eyes focused on the saliva that was all around his parted lips. Shuichi panted while looking up at me with half lidded eyes. 

For fucks sake don’t look at me like that.

The tightness in my pants was growing and I licked my lips again. The longer I stared at his androgynous features, the more a different androgynous looking person clouded my mind. 

“Fuck.” Letting go of Shuichi’s soft hands, I sat back on his thighs. 

“It’s okay, Hajime.” Shuichi sat up and hugged me tightly. 

I shook my head, holding back the tears again. “No, Shuichi, it’s not. I’m fucked up.” The tears began to well and I buried my head in his neck. “I’m so sorry.” I mumbled.   
Shuichi rubbed small circles into my lower back. He shushed me a could of times as I began to hyperventilate. “I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.” Shuichi stated softly.   
I can’t believe I was just about to fuck my best friend. She only left me three days ago. What kind of sick Psycho am I? 

Pulling away from Shuichi, I laid back on my bed in a fetal position. My whole body trembled trying to hold back my sobs. That stupid boy laid down next to me—spooning me. I could feel his dick up against my ass. A low groan got caught in my throat: I choked on my sob. 

“Hajime.” His velvety voice whispered my name. His warmth moved away from me, but he grabbed onto my arm and turned my body so that I was facing the white ceiling. He swung his leg over my body, straddling me. What a stupid kid. He sat directly on my lap— I was glad that I was now only half-hard after thinking about her. 

Shuichi was definitely not just half-hard. I supposed my tongue does more damage than I thought. She always laughed at me, calling me unskilled. That was just our thing. A weak smile curled up on my lips.

“I guess I shouldn’t leave you like this.” I said while briefly looking down at the outline of his dick. 

Shuichi pulled another blunt out of his sweatshirt pocket. Looking down at me with the blunt hanging out of his mouth, he shrugged. “I’m not going to force you.” He lit the blunt. As he blew out the smoke, he blushed. “I’ll just have to go take care of myself.” 

There was something so alluring about how casual he was about this. My best friend was straddling me, smoking a joint, waiting for me to give him the okay to do whatever it was that he wanted with me. Or maybe, whatever the hell I wanted with him. I couldn’t be too sure with a boy who had like three side hoes, but no partner.

“Shuichi…” I hooked my fingers through the belt loops on his pants. “I want to do whatever you want to do. Whatever you’re comfortable with. Whatever you imagined.”  
For the first time in my life, I saw Shuichi choke on smoke. The biggest pothead I’ve ever known, choked. Sitting up, I patted his back a couple of times.   
“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Shuichi got off of my lap. “Almost dying really killed the mood anyway.”

I laughed. “Oh come on, you didn’t almost die. You’re being a bit dramatic.” 

“I own that smoke. It just betrayed me.” Shuichi complained.


	2. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god they were roommates

I hung my arm around his shoulder. I suggested that we go on a walk around the commons so he can have plenty of things to look at while faded. Shuichi agreed to my idea and we set off— away from our dorm. Shuichi talked on as I zoned out. For some reason his voice just sounded further and further away from where I was even though his physical body was still right next to me. My hand twitched, snapping me from my daze. Are you dumb? Pouting to myself, I finally began to listen to the dark haired boy.

“It’s obvious that Hoffa isn’t buried underneath the Giants stadium.” Shuichi blew out some more smoke into the air. “Like, they dug that whole place up. Are people dumb, Hajime? Are they really that dumb?” He ranted about some true crime case he’s been researching. 

“Yeah…” I trailed. “They are.” 

“Whoa, I am blessed with a response from you?” Shuichi stopped in his place. “Seriously, you okay man?” 

I nodded, not letting any words come out of my mouth that might betray me. “Just… cold.” I stated slowly. 

“Well, warm up.” Shuichi held out his blunt for me. 

My eyes stared at the blunt as it burned. The red embers slowly moved down. It moved away from my face, causing me for the third time in the passed two hours to snap out of my daze.

“You’re not okay.” Shuichi stated. “Let’s get you back to the dorm.” 

Wordlessly, I followed the navy haired boy back to the dorm room. My entire room smelled of weed. My body wanted one thing while my mind screamed for the opposite. 

“Shuichi, I think I just need to be alone. Right now… Maybe.” My eyes refused to look anywhere besides my closed window shade. The weight of the bed shifted even though I wished it hadn’t. 

“Dude, I don’t want to leave you alone when you’re like this. You’re acting like you’re dead.”

“Just go back to your room, dude. I’ll be fine.” I said with my back still towards him. 

“It’s not her that’s bothering you anymore, is it?” 

I shook my head. “Seriously, Shuichi. Just go back.” My voice was soft, only because I was scared it might shake if I spoke any louder. But, I knew he heard me. When Shuichi’s faded it’s like he has super hearing. 

His weight on the bed shifted away from me, but he was sitting on the bed. “I get it now.” Shuichi whispered, “It’s me.” The boy rolled off my bed and hit my little carpet with a loud thud. “Listen. I’ll leave once this shit wears off… I’m sorry.” 

Maneuvering around, I was now laying on my stomach looking down at the boy. “Don’t apologize.” I muttered into my comforter. Moving it, I said, “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

He rolled over to face the ceiling. “Am I missing something?”

Yeah. How desirably adorable you are.

“No. It’s me. I told you I’m fucked up.”

Shuichi chuckled. “Nah, you know what is fucked up? Not telling me what’s wrong.” Thankfully, Shuichi’s phone went off before I had to answer. “Hello?” There was a pause. “Nah, dude I’m too faded to move right now.” His face went pale. “Huh?” He squeaked. “I-I mean that sounds dope… but I’m- no, I’m with Hajime right now.” He laughed. “No, not like that.”

I nodded and rolled over onto my back.

No, not like that. Of course not. It’s never like that. 

“Later, later. Alright?” Shuichi bargained. “I’m serious when I say I’m too faded to move. Yeah, okay, bye.” 

“Rantaro or Ouma?” I asked. 

“Does it matter?” Shuichi said calmly. 

“Guess not.” 

“Fuck… I need a nap.”

I moved over a bit more. “Come here then.” 

Begrudgingly, Shuichi pulled himself up onto my bed. He let out a sigh of relief and buried his face into my pillow. I crawled back up to where my pillows were and laid down next to the beautiful, sleeping boy. His dark hair splayed in front of his face. I smiled to myself, turned my back towards him, and fell asleep as well. 

I awoke to the sound of shifting around and immediately assumed it was Shuichi getting up to meet whoever. However, there was an actual weight on my chest. My arms were around Shuichi, they had to be. Opening my eyes slowly, my bright room came into view. 

“Oh, Hinata, I hope I didn’t wake you.” My roommate’s voice entered my ears. 

“Komaeda… it’s really not what it looks like…” i trailed tiredly. 

Komaeda chuckled. “Don’t worry I won’t tell your girlfriend~” He teased. 

Ouch.

“She broke up with me three days ago.” I whispered to not wake Shuichi. “And this was nothing.” I glared at him. 

Komaeda’s face twisted with amusement. Knowing his place, he stayed quiet while unpacking. I looked down at Shuichi, sleeping soundly on top of me. Gently, I stroked his shaggy hair. 

“How was Paris?”

“Ah, beau.” He chuckled. “J'ai rencontré une princesse. Elle s'appelle Sonia.” 

I rolled my eyes. Jackass. “Yeah, English?”

“It was so beautiful; rich of culture. I met a princess named Sonia there. When I get my business major, she said she’d do business with me and my company.” Komaeda beamed. “Isn’t that lucky?”

“Mm, yeah. So lucky.” I sighed and just counted my blessings. “Hand me my stash.” I held out my left hand towards Komaeda’s side of the room. After I thanked him, I asked, “What time is it anyway?”

“Ten thirty.” 

I choked on the smoke. “I’ve been asleep for twelve hours?!”

Shuichi shifted underneath me. “Smoking without me?” He motioned for me to place the blunt in his hand. 

“No.” I moved the blunt away from him. “You were basically dead last night.” 

Shuichi whined and pulled himself up my chest in order to try and reach for my blunt. A smile crept up on my face as I looked at him face level. His golden eyes stared only at the blunt. 

“Move,” I laughed, “It’s gunna burn out.” 

Shuichi sat up in my lap. “I swear to god, Hajime, just give me the blunt.” 

Feeling my face heat up, I looked away from him while letting him take a hit. 

“Hey, Nagito.” Shuichi blew out the smoke towards Komaeda’s side of the room. 

My eyes widened. Even now that Shuichi has what he wanted, he’s sitting in my lap. To make it worse, he’s acting as if he doesn’t know. 

Komaeda smiled wide, “Sleep well, Shuichi?”

“Best sleep I’ve gotten since the semester started.” He took another hit. “You going to afternoon classes?”

I shrugged taking my blunt back. “Probably not. I’m fucking starving though.”

“Cafeteria food? Shits free you know.” Shuichi said. 

I pursed my lips. “What about that place on Greenwich? The one that takes your student ID as payment?”

“You guys should go to Panera.” Komaeda said. 

I shook my head. “We’re not rich unlike some people.” I rolled my eyes at the white haired boy. 

“Fuck…” Shuichi groaned while looking at his phone. “Rantaro’s pissed.” Quickly, he dialed the green haired boy’s number. “No, no, no yelling at me you jackass. Spain’s like known for its hookers.” He paused. “I’ll be right over relax, Rantaro.” Shuichi got off of my lap, leaving my body cold from his lack of heat. “I’ll text you Hajime.” 

“Don’t get pregnant.” I muttered. 

Shuichi turned as he got to the door. “Don’t be jealous, Hajime.” His voice was indifferent: he left before I had the chance to answer that. 

I scoffed and finished off the blunt.


	3. three.

“Hinata.” 

Putting out the ashes, I looked over at Komaeda who seemed to be done unpacking. He was sitting on the edge of his bed. 

“I’ll pay if you want something a little better than that gross pub food.”

I raised my brow at him. “You just want to go to Panera.” Rolling out of bed, I grabbed a semi-clean sweatshirt off of the floor. “I’m not going to say no to free food.” 

We walked to Panera in a considerable amount of silence. The boy who finds it hard to keep his opinions to himself is being quiet.

_ Is falling asleep with my friend like that actually a compromising position? _

The silence began to eat me alive as we waited for our food. Even when we got our food he stayed quiet. We sat down and as soon as I took my first bite, he opened his mouth. 

“So, Hinata…” Komaeda looked at me with a plain face. “I take it Shuichi doesn’t know you like him.” 

“He’s my best friend.” 

Komaeda chuckled. “Correct me if I’m wrong but you’re only uncomfortable around him because he’s gay or you like him.” Komaeda stabbed his fork in his caesar salad. “And I  _ know  _ you're not homophobic.” 

“It was one kiss! Let it go!” I dropped my bread piece into my soup. Letting out a sigh, I said, “Plus you’re worse. I was drunk. You were not. You’re cute when I have big ass beer goggles on. Fuck off.” 

“Ditto.” Komaeda passed a condescending look my way. 

Fishing my bread out, I asked, “Why do you even care what my feelings towards Shuichi are?” I ripped a piece off with my teeth once I got it. “Nothing is going to happen between us anyway.”

Komaeda scowled at me. “Not if you act vile like that. Hinata, do not talk with food in your mouth.”

I mocked him, but didn’t say anything overwise.

Komaeda shifted, “I care because there’s definitely tension coming from you two and I don’t want our room to smell like teenage desperation.”

I groaned. “Can you be serious for like one second?” 

Komaeda puffed out his cheeks, “I am being serious Hinata. I’m assuming that’s the smell Nirvana was talking about in  _ Smells like teen spirit _ .” 

Ignoring his comment, I noticed that he wasn’t even halfway done with his salad-- which wasn’t even a full plate to behind with. On the other hand, I was almost done with my soup and salad. It was always like that. He never ate much. 

I shook my head, “Anyway, even if we were to date- I’m not like Shuichi. Having sex is like nothing to him. Personally,” I took a bite of my salad, “it’s a big deal to me.”

“You’re a virgin.” Komaeda pointed his forkful of lettuce at me. “Of course it’s a big deal.”

“I want a new roommate.” 

Komaeda laughed. “No, you don’t. What would you have done without me, Hinata?”

“Not have a constant headache.” I laughed as well. I couldn’t help myself this guy was too smart for his own good sometimes, but he really really lacked any kind of people skills-- which is probably why he ended up with a roommate that was a year younger than him. I’m pretty sure he’s the only junior left in an actual dorm on campus.

“By the way, there’s a party in Wilks. The art kids are throwing it so we all know what that means.” Komaeda wiggled his eyebrows at me. 

A noise of indifference found its way out of my throat. Komaeda continued to hype up the party and next thing I know it’s nine p.m. and I’m already taking shots at the art kids equivalent to a frat house. 

Komaeda and I started off having a few beers, but then Kaito did a keg stand and everything escalated from there. Suddenly someone was pulling me away from the main lounge. Turning, a certain navy haired boy had a hold of my shirt. 

“What’s up, Shuichi?” I greeted him. 

He pointed to his ear and shook his head. The boy pulled me along into a bedroom. The entire room was filled with a haze that I couldn’t see through. Shuichi pulled me down onto a bed with him and sighed loudly. 

“Sorry, I can't hear over the music.” He lit a blunt. After exhaling, Shuichi continued. “Souda, Angie, and Hagakure wanted to turn this room into a hot box.” Shuichi laughed. “I mean I guess it worked to an extent. Anyway…” He held out the blunt for me. 

Taking the blunt, I knew Shuichi didn’t really have anything else to say. The room was silent in regards to voices. The only thing that could be heard was the shitty house music and some yelling in the other room. Or maybe chanting? A couple more hits and the room faded into just me and Shuichi. Leaning forward, I lowered the blunt from his face. His round, bloodshot eyes closed knowing what I wanted.

“Saihara-chan!” A high pitched voice brought me back into reality. 

Quickly, I moved away from Shuichi as a short, purple haired boy plopped himself between up on the bed. 

“Who’s this handsome man you’re with?” The purple haired boy very obviously checked me out. His eyes were a very bright purple.

“Ouma, Hajime. Hajime, Ouma.” Shuichi gestured vaguely before finishing off his blunt.

I nodded carefully at the infamous booty call. Ouma smiled widely before leaning towards me, putting a hand on each side of my body. Shrugging, I leaned forward a little bit as if to confirm what he was hinting at. His lips ghosted mine before he pulled away, laughing. My hand moved on it’s own, making its way under the boy’s chin. I muttered something about not liking teases before I pressed my lips against his. Ouma immediately grabbed onto my biceps and he began to kiss back. I snaked my arms around his waist and pulled him into my lap. His tongue lapped at my bottom lip in response. 

“Shit.” I swore quietly before completely giving into the kiss. 

The music now became background noise to our sloppy kiss and Ouma’s occasional moaning while his hands roamed the underneath of my shirt. His hands were tracing every crevice of my torso as my fingers tangled in his shaggy locks. Suddenly everything felt numb, so I just held on tighter to Ouma, who quickly became my anchor to reality. 


	4. four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m baaaaaaack.

I blinked hard several times. The haze around the room got worse each time. I finally realized that I was sitting on a couch with my hands pressed against my knees since they were the only things that felt real. My stomach churned and I laid down letting my head hang off of the armrest of the couch. Suddenly there was a crotch in front of me. I raised my brow. 

_ That looks familiar… _

“There you are, Hinata…”

I laughed and craned my neck to look up. White distressed shirt, drunken rosy cheeks, and a pale complexion reflecting the dim yellow light of the room. Even upside down he looked perfect. 

“How are the pills treating you?” 

_ Oh. _

I sat up and reached out for him, but he seemed further away. “Whoa…” reaching for him again, I started to fall. The white haired boy caught me and positioned me back to sitting comfortably on the couch. “Everything is moving… I feel dizzy…” I said to him as he sat himself down in front of me. “Damn, Komaeda… did you give me these? I can't remember.” 

Komaeda laughed his beautiful laugh. His whole body moving with it. “No, Hinata. It was either Angie or Hagakure. They’re the only two that I know of who have those.” 

I squinted. “Ya know something? You’re the only thing not moving.” I held onto his forearms. 

“Does it help to look at me?” Komaeda offered me a small smile. 

“Mm… yes?” Shamelessly, my eyes focused on his thin lips. 

Komaeda tutted me and shook his head slowly. “Hinata, you shouldn’t look at someone like that when intoxicated. You could lead someone into believing you want something you actually don’t.” His voice lulled me into believing that what he was trying to do was ask for permission. When he spoke, I couldn’t even hear the house music playing down stairs anymore. 

Something came over me and I leaned forward, pressing my lips roughly against his soft ones. Cupping his face, Komaeda’s skin felt smoother than usual and his lips felt plump. Despite this, I couldn’t place what was so desirable about my roommate tonight. Next thing I know is I’m pinned to the couch and there’s an angel over me. Or… the devil? 

Leaning down, Komaeda whispered in my ear. “Hinata-kun, don’t start something you can’t finish.” His hot breath against my neck caused my whole body to shiver. Komaeda began to softly kiss down my neck. 

“Fuck… Komaeda.” His name basically came out of my mouth in a moan. My eyes fluttered shut as I felt his lips softly work on my neck. I balled up his shirt in my fist. It now felt like he was just ghosting my neck. Whining at the lack of physical touch, I moved my hands under his shirt and rested them on his small waist. His skin was cold despite the fact we were cramped in a frat house with half of the campus in it. “You’re so cold.” I chuckled into his neck. 

Komaeda lowered himself on top of me, adjusting himself so that we were in more of a cuddling position. “You’re warm.” He slid his hand up my shirt. 

“You’d be warmer if you drank more.” I said. I kept my eyes closed, trying to keep from throwing up. “You look fucking hot tonight, though.” I blurted out. 

Komaeda chuckled, “Hinata, how many drugs have you ingested?” He kissed my cheek. 

“Hm…” I thought hard. “Shuichi and I shared a blunt or three, I drank some, someone gave me like two pills— you know what, Komaeda? What’s sex like anyway?” I tried to stop myself, but I couldn’t help but wonder. Komaeda acted as if he was plenty experienced anyway. I felt his weight get off of me. 

“I’m bringing you back to our room before you do anything stupid.” He stated. Komaeda helped me sit up. “Come on, darling.” His hands gripped mine tightly. 

I furrowed my brow, “Why?” Suddenly, I got a funny tickle on my nose. “Oh no…” I leaned over the couch, let go of Komaeda’s hands, and threw up. Once my stomach rejected everything, I began to cough violently. 

Komaeda sighed loudly. “Come on, Hinata. Lean on me.” He stated as he got me up. 

“Am I gunna die?” I asked. My wobbly legs didn’t really do much for myself as Komaeda basically dragged me out of the house. 

“No, you need some rest.” Komaeda replied. He huffed and stopped walking. “Hinata, you weigh a lot more than I can handle. Can you try to walk at least a little bit?” 

I nodded. “Yeah, yeah. I got it.” I stumbled over my own feet— or maybe it was his feet. 

The last thing I remember was falling, or being pushed, onto my bed. 

I groaned before I opened my eyes. My entire body ached. I rolled over and opened my eyes. The white ceiling with the one water stain in the corner came into view. My dorm room. 

_ How the hell did I make it back here? _

Holding my head, I sat up and looked over at Komaeda. Everything about him was messy. His hair was everywhere, his shirt was hanging loosely off of his shoulder, his neck was clad with hickeys. Komaeda didn’t even make it under the covers last night. My face twisted. I threw my pillow at him. 

“Wake up.” I demanded.

Muttering, Komaeda rolled over onto his back. 

“I said, wake up.” I threw a bunched up dirty shirt at him.

“I’m awake, I’m awake.” Komaeda grumbled. 

I pursed my lips. “Komaeda… what… happened last night? Everything hurts.” 

Komaeda sat up slowly while chuckling. “Oh, Hinata. You must have drank too much. Too bad.” Komaeda smirked at me. Getting out of his bed, he grabbed his shower stuff. “I’ll just leave you be.”

“Komaeda!” I shouted at him as he left the room. I groaned loudly and grabbed my phone. 

_ Six messages and three calls _

_ Two missed calls from Komaeda _

_ One missed call from Shuichi  _

**Komaeda:** Hinata, where’d you run off to?

**Komaeda:** You took the shrooms didn’t you?

**Komaeda:** You’re so dumb… 

**Komaeda:** Seriously where are you?

**Shuichi:** We gotta talk 

**Shuichi:** I get it now dude

Quickly, I dialed Shuichi’s number.

“You’ve reached the voicemail of Shuichi Saihara. Please leave a message after the tone.”  _ Beep. _

“Hey, Shu, it’s me. Um… you texted me saying you wanted to talk so… call me when you get this, I guess.” I hung up the phone.


	5. five.

**Hinata:** Where are you????

**Shuichi:** He’s fine, don’t worry about him.

**Hinata:** who the fuck is this

**Shuichi:** Calm down it’s Rantaro.

**Hinata:** aren’t you supposed to be in Spain by now?

**Shuichi:** there’s been a slight mess up on my part. So, no. I’m not. 

**Shuichi:** I’ll have him text you when he gets up. Goodbye, Hajime.

Rolling my eyes, I threw my phone away from me and onto Komaeda’s bed.  _ Komaeda. _ I frowned as that bastard crossed my mind. His showers always too forever, so I might as well try and smell less gross and look less crazy and get some food. I was starving. My stomach clenched as if I hadn’t had food in days. As I set off towards the cafeteria, my phone began to ring. The number wasn’t saved in my phone, but I answered anyway. 

“Hello?” 

“Hajime?”

I furrowed my brow at the voice, not recognizing it. “Yeah…? Who is this?”

“Oh… you don’t remember.” There was a soft sigh on the other end. “Nevermind. Forget I even called.”

“Wait!” I shouted as I got a dial tone. 

Grumbling to myself, passing classmates not sparing me side glances, I grabbed some food and hurried back to my room for some privacy. As soon as the door unlocked, I armed myself with a pillow. Komaeda wasn’t even two inches in the room when he got a pillow to the face. 

“I suppose you want help remembering last night.” He chuckled wearily. I nodded and he began with everyone I hooked up with. 

“Miu, Ibuki, you, Shuichi, and  _ Ouma _ ?” I shook my head. “Those hickeys all over you are-”

“From you.” Komaeda nodded. 

I laughed. “You must of had some shrooms too. This is all a joke right?”

Komaeda nervously looked around the room. “Hinata, that number that called you was Ouma. After your sixth shot you gave me all of these. Shuichi pulled you aside as soon as he got there so you two could smoke together. He brought you to a room and I couldn’t see what was going on. I can tell you one thing though, if I didn’t drag you out of that party you would have lost your virginity. Oh, and I went looking for you after Angie told me what she gave you that’s when you called me hot. ” 

“You-you still haven’t explained what happened with me and Ouma.” I shook my head as if this will all go away if I kept shaking my head. 

“That’s really between you two…” Komaeda trailed. “You are quite the slut, Hinata-kun.” 

“Shut the fuck up.” I stated through gritted teeth. “Fuck you, you’re no help. I’m calling Ouma back and getting some food.” I snapped.

“Hinata-Kun.” Komaeda grabbed my arm, keeping me from getting up. “I… should tell you-”

I stood. “Komaeda, seriously, shut the fuck up.” Getting in his personal space, I ripped my arm away from him. “I swear to god if you start playing more fucking games with-”

Komaeda gently grabbed my hands. I let out a huff and just stared down at him. My face felt tight from all the frowning I’ve been doing this morning. 

“I… I don’t know what happened between you and Ouma.” Komaeda stated. “Shuichi brought you into another room to smoke and I didn’t see you again until you took those shrooms.” He stood and properly took one of my hands. “Let’s get you all cleaned up, and then you should call Ouma back.” 

I reacted just in time to grab my caddie before Komaeda dragged me out of the room and into the third floor bathroom. He leaned against the wall as I brushed my teeth. When I turned to face him, he was making an ugly face at me.

“What?” I snapped.

He shook his head. “Maybe you should shower. You stink.” 

“I-”

He shushed me. “I’m getting you clothes and your towel. Go.” Komaeda pointed to the showers. 

Rolling my eyes, I complied with his demand. Bits and pieces of last night came back to me as I washed away the sin. I even remembered mostly what happened with Ouma. I punched the wall. 

“Fuck!” I shouted. 

“Would you stop swearing so much, Hinata?” Komaeda’s voice entered the bathroom. 

“Did you bring my phone?” I asked while shutting the water off. 

Komaeda handed me my towel and phone in response. “Why? Trying to remember?”

I shook my head. “No.” I moved the shower curtain away with the towel around my waist. “I remember I promised Ouma I’d take him out on a date. He’s disappointed I didn’t remember.” I put the phone up to my ear. “Please answer, please answer, please answer-”

“Hajime, I said-”

“Do you still want to go out, Ouma?” I cut him off. “Tomorrow? I’ll pick you up at your room and we can walk around town and get some lunch and talk everything over.” 

The boy gasped on the other end of the phone. Then it was silent for a second. “Wait… how did you end up remembering?”

I chuckled. “You think I asked someone? I’m hurt.” I leaned against the wall as Komaeda watched me carefully. “Nah, I was in the shower and-”

“Oh~ that’s dirty, Hajime. Thinking about cute, little me in the shower?” 

“O-Ouma!” I scolded. 

He laughed loudly on the other end of the call. “It’s a date, Hajime. Be at my dorm by eleven tomorrow.”

I smiled. “Okay. See you then.” I hung up before that sick ass could say anything else. 

“Got a date?” Komaeda raised his brow at me. 

Shrugging, I pulled up my boxers and let the towel drop. As I dried the rest of my body and hair, two eyes focused on me the entire time. With careful movements, I tried to ignore it. Nothing Komaeda wanted to say would be anything I want to hear. Knowingly, I shot him a look and we locked eyes for a second before I went back to putting on some socks. 

“You probably shouldn’t go out with your crush’s fuck buddy.” Komaeda finally stated. 

“What are you jealous?” I rolled my eyes and threw on the sweatshirt he grabbed for me. “I don’t have a crush on Shuichi, okay? He just looks like someone that I would be attracted to. Our personalities are better staying friends.”

Komaeda chuckled and casually walked out of the bathroom. 


End file.
